Lost In Stereo
by horseygal3618
Summary: RoseXAdrian songfic! Rose lives in her radio, always losing herself in the stereo sound. Adrian's P.O.V FF rules say its against the rules to post lyrics to any copyrighted songs, so instead of putting the lyrics in here, I suggest listening to the song as you read it.


Hi people! This is just a short little songfic for my fav Vampire Academy couple: Adrian and Rose! Each little part of the song is gonna have its own short story, so no point in piecing em together :P

_Song: Lost In Stereo_

_Artist: All Time Low_

_Rated T for language and posable themes. ;)_

_It's against the rules to put any lyrics in, because of copyright, but listening to the song while reading it will help it make more sense. The story only goes up to the end of the first chorus. I was to lazy to use the whole song :P_

__

"Damn being a guardian is hard!" My current girlfriend, Rose, yells as she face plants onto the couch.

"Well, LIttle Dhampir, you signed up for it!" I say with one of my signature lazy smiles. She always melts over these. She flips over to lay on her back instead and replies "Well maybe one day, when _I _decide I've had enough, I can raise my kids of the future." She says jokingly to me. "Well in that case I hope you get sick of being a guardian soon." I say with a wink. She punches me on the arm and turns away, but not before I catch a ghost of a smile forming on her beautiful lips. "Just for that comment I'll work for another, Oh I don't know… 5 years?" She says back with her usual attitude. "Now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone, I'd like to go spend some time with my headphones." And with that she stalks away, no doubt to get lost in the stereo sound.

__

It's Friday night, and Rose somehow managed to drag me and the rest of the gang to a party being thrown by none other than Mia Rinahldi. Not that I had anything against her, I just didn't think she was capable of throwing a good party. I have never been so happy being wrong before. "Adrian wake up!" Christian yells at me, smirking. He's clearly amused by my surprise. Son of a bitch. "What are you wasting your time on me for, Ozera? Shouldn't you be out there with your Dragon Girl?" I say, raising a eyebrow. I mark myself up 10 points for making him squirm. "Fine. But for Little Dhampir could use a babysitter!" He says over his shoulder as he walks away to find Lissa. I decide that he could be right, and I set out to look for Rose. She's not to hard to spot, considering she's got the best outfit here. She's got a perfect clubbing outfit: a dark red, shimmering tank top thats dangerously tight, leaving just the right amount to the imagination. Her jeans are an equally as alluring dark blue color thats a sexy contrast to her shirt. To top off the outfit is a pair of black stilettos. Delicious. I can't help but stare on in awe as she dances to the beat, losing herself and her dance moves in the music.

__

"Rose, c'mon we have to meet Lissa and Christian at the café!" I yell through the door to the bathroom. The café is 15 minutes away, and we'll be late for sure if we don't leave _right now._ But Rose will be Rose, and being late is normal for her. One of the things I'll never adapt to. "Calm your ass down! I'm on my way out!" She yells far louder than needed. Oh joy she ha her music blasting in her headphones. That automatically doubles the time it takes her to get ready. I check my watch for the 1,000th time, wondering what the hell girls do that takes so fucking long. My theorizing is stopped when I get hit with the bathroom door. "Lets go." Rose says, smiling. "Its about time…" I say as we rush out to the car. Once we catch sight of our car, Rose takes of running and yells "I get to drive!" as she unlocks the door. Well, I had a good life.

Once we get going, Rose has the bright idea of 'making up lost time.'. And by that, she means speeded and weaving traffic. Reckless as can be, but something totally normal to her. As corny as it sounds, she looks beautiful in moments like this. Hell, she looks beautiful even as she flips off the ass who just, and I quote, 'Ruined her perfect score'. After a fair amount of curing and raging, she leans over to turn up the radio. To her excitement, her favorite song is playing; Bad Girlfriend by Theory Of A Deadman. She claims this song was written for her, and I believe that. As she sings along to it, I shake my head smiling, wondering if I have a chance in hell of shaking her from her music-filled world…

__

Well, there you have it! It's not all that well written, but the idea came to me and I just had to write this!

Rose: Haha, hell no. Music is a stupid ass distraction. And I would _never _get tired of protecting Liss!

Me: Oh huh, haha… I just thought it would make a good story….?

Adrian: Calm, my Little Dhampir. Need I remind you I'm the crazy one?

Me: *faints at the sound of Adrian's voice*

Adrian: *gives me and Rose a lazy smile*

Rose: *blushes*

Me: *faints a 2nd time*

Adrian and Rose: See ya next time! Hopefully she wakes up soon…


End file.
